


wives and wifi passwords

by danverspotsticker



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, canon compliant if you ignore the wifi thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danverspotsticker/pseuds/danverspotsticker
Summary: willow wants to marry tara one day. tara finds out through the wifi password.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Extra Flamey





	wives and wifi passwords

**Author's Note:**

> we’re gonna call this canon compliant and pretend wifi existed the same way it does today then :)

They’re sharing a dorm and Willow misses Buffy but she has to admit she does prefer getting to fall asleep next to Tara on their pushed together beds. Getting to kiss Tara before every class without worrying about who might see is another plus. But mostly Willow likes when they’re both quiet, each at their desks or reading or doing homework and she just gets to bask in the wondrous experience that is getting to live with Tara.

It's one of those times right now, as Willow writes in the journal she’s started keeping about how long her lectures today felt since she was up late the night before helping Buffy deal with the weekly demon. But she’s awake now, and trying to decide which gel pen to use to describe her biology lecture when she hears Tara’s steps across the room.

Figuring she was running to the bathroom or a vending machine, Willow is pleasantly surprised when she feels Tara push her hair away from her neck and trail kisses along it. Smiling and leaning into the touch Willow asks, “Not that I’m complaining, but where's this coming from?”

Willow feels Taras teeth against her neck as she smiles. “What? I can't kiss my very pretty girlfriend for no reason?”

Willow snorts and turns towards her, wrapping her arms around Tara’s neck and pulling her lips back down to her own. Willow feels Tara smile into the kiss as she starts to trail her tongue along her lips, Tara pulls back and Willow smirks victoriously. “Ha! That’s why.”

Tara shakes her head as she laughs. “Okay… maybe I want something.”

Willow tilts her head. “Do you want a ‘fun’,” She wiggles her eyebrows, “Something? Or is it a not as fun something.”

Tara smiles sweetly and Willow tries not to melt. “Unfortunately it’s one of the not as fun somethings, I need to finish my art history essay before this weekend and the school internet is being all finicky and mean.”

Willow hops excitedly. “Helper, I can be!”

Tara snorts at her dork girlfriend as the redhead moves towards her school bag. She furrows her eyebrows as Willow offers her laptop. “I could definitely use that, but I was more thinking you give me the password for the wifi I know you set up about two seconds after we moved in since you think the school wifi is a sham that they ensure is terrible so that we as students get worse grades.”

Willow scoffs, rolling her eyes playfully. “I would never say that.”

Tara laughs and puts Willow’s laptop down on the desk. “Mhm. I don’t know  _ where  _ I got that idea from. Definitely not a long rant you’ve gone on several times before.”

Willow nuzzles into Tara’s neck. “Hmm…”

Tara leans into the feeling and lets her eyes fall shut before she corrects herself. “Wifi, project, no snuggles.”

Willow pouts but pulls back. “Fine…”

Tara smiles at her. “So, are you willing to share your wifi password or do I have to suffer through this project for longer and hope that you’re still awake when I’m finally done…?”

Willow smiles, something playing behind her eyes as she blushes. “Yeah, I can put the password in for you.”

Tara tilts her head at the avoidance and asks softly, “Can you tell me the password so I can avoid having to hope you’re around if I eventually have another technology-based wiggins?”

Willow’s blush only grows and Tara tries not to smile at the way Willow’s ears turn nearly completely red. “Um, yes, I definitely  _ could _ tell you.”

Tara smiles at Willow. “But you don’t want to?”

Willow shakes her head. “Not particularly, no.”

Tara steps closer, letting her hands trail up Willow’s thighs. “Any chance I could convince you otherwise?”

Willow tries to laugh but it comes out as more of a choking noise as Tara’s hands trail higher. “You probably could, yeah…”

Tara laughs and starts trailing kisses up Willow’s neck before she pulls back grinning. “Good.”

Willow is still blushing profusely as Tara’s too pretty and too understanding and too expressive eyes stare at her. Willow would hate it if she wasn’t so in love. She speaks quietly, “It’s tararosenberg.”

Tara tilts her head, not having caught what Willow said. “Sorry?”

Willow shifts and looks away from Tara. “The password, it’s tararosenberg.”

Willow is looking down so she doesn’t see the way Tara’s face somehow softens even more. She misses the way Tara’s eyes grow glassy. At least, she does until Tara steps forward, placing a hand under Willow’s chin and tilting it up. Beaming at Willow, Tara’s voice is choked as she says, “I'm so in love with you.”

Willow smiles back and blushes as Tara pulls her into a deep kiss. When she pulls back, they’re both breathless and Tara is wearing the crooked smile that played a heavy hand in Willow realizing she is gay. Tara twists her hands into Willow’s, linking their fingers. “I’d love to take your name someday. Once we’re, y’know, legally allowed to, and no longer in school. and hopefully not fighting demons  _ every _ night.”

Willow beams at her. “Really?”

Tara smiles and leans her forehead against Willow’s as she says, “Yes. I mean, I might keep my name, too. But Rosenberg-Maclay sounds pretty cool to me.”

Willow’s smile only gets wider as she says. “I like Rosenberg-Maclay, too.”

Tara hums and captures Willow’s lips again. Tara pulls back, happy with the dazed look in Willow’s eyes. “Well, I should get back to my project.”

Willow pouts. “Rude…”

Tara smirks, teasing. “You have homework, too.”

Willow grumbles, “Like I’ll be able to focus on that when I'm picturing us married and you in a very sexy tux…”

Tara laughs, “I love you.”

Willow stops pouting and smiles back. “I love you, too, always.”

  
  
  



End file.
